Couple Crusher
by Jeannexta
Summary: "Dia punya hobi merebut pacar orang lain. Biar disuguhkan puluhan wanita atau pria yang masih single, dia tak akan melirik sama sekali. Karena dia cuma berminat dengan pacarnya orang lain. Makanya dia mendapat sebutan Couple Crusher. Jika kau tertipu dengan tampangnya, maka tamatlah sudah." # AU!AoKise; BL; Yaoi; ONESHOT; M-rated, but NO LEMON! # For Kise Ryouta birthday. Enjoy!


Ponsel layar sentuh yang tergeletak di atas meja berdering nyaring, ketika Aomine baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Kedua kakinya melangkah mendekat, sembari mengeringkan rambut biru tuanya dengan handuk putih kecil. Alisnya sontak mengerut bingung melihat nomor yang tak dikenalinya. Telepon hijau kecil di layar digeser, sebelum ponsel itu dibawa ke telinganya.

"Halo? Siapa ini?"

Terdengar helaan nafas lega di seberang telepon, /"Syukurlah kau mengangkat, Aomine. Kau masih ingat aku? Nijimura Shuuzou."/

Pupil _navy_ Aomine sekilas membulat mendengar nama si penelepon. Nijimura Shuuzou, mantan kakak kelasnya dan juga kapten di klubnya saat di SMA Teikou dulu. "Oh, ternyata kau, _Senpai._ Sudah lama, ya? Dari mana kau mendapat nomor teleponku?"

/"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Aku meneleponmu karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Penting. Tapi tidak bisa lewat telepon. Bisakah kau datang ke Klub Heaven sekarang? Akan kukirim alamatnya lewat pesan."/

Aomine melirik jam digital di atas meja nakas yang menunjukkan angka 19:05. "Baiklah," Ia mengangguk seolah Nijimura bisa melihat, "aku segera bersiap-siap ke sana."

/" _Arigatou,_ Aomine. Aku tunggu."/

Pembicaraan _via_ telepon itu berakhir. Tak lama kemudian, pesan dari Nijimura masuk. Setelah membaca alamat klub yang dikirimkan mantan kakak kelasnya itu, Aomine berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum tanpa sadar. Kebetulan sekali, malam ini ia memang sedang butuh hiburan, setelah siang tadi sampai di Jepang.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.** Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 ** _Alternate Universe_**

 **M** - _rated_

 **6k+** _words_

 **Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Humor**

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **AoKise** _story~_

 _slight,_ **AkaKuro, AoKuro, MidoTaka**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys** **Love**_ dan _**Yaoi;**_ yang menampilkan hubungan antara pria dengan pria. _Possible **Out** **Of** **Characters.** Rating_ **M** untuk kata-kata kasar/kotor, kekerasan, dan petunjuk ke arah _lemon._ Ada adegan _kissing_ dan _nudity. Bokushi!_ Akashi. Paragraf dan dialog yang di- _italic_ adalah _flashback._ Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Kise Ryouta yang jatuh pada hari ini, 18 Juni 2016.**

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present..._

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Couple Crusher**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil SSC Ultimate Aero berwarna biru safir itu melaju di jalan tol. Musik metal _rock_ yang diputar membuat sang pengemudi mobil sesekali ikut bernyanyi sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di stir. Sepanjang jalan yang dilewati, tak ada kemacetan yang menghambat. Jarum spidometer semakin naik ke angka seratus lebih.

Perlahan, mobil _sport_ itu melambat begitu akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Satu per satu mobil yang berhenti di area depan Klub Heaven menurunkan orang-orang yang akan masuk ke dalam. Sepasang bola mata _navy_ Aomine mencari tempat parkir yang masih kosong.

Pintu di samping pengemudi terbuka 180 derajat ke atas. Aomine melangkah keluar diiringi tatapan kagum beberapa wanita yang lewat di depan mobilnya. Pakaiannya terlihat santai. Kaus hitamnya dipadukan dengan kemeja merah tua bergaris yang tak dikancing dan jaket ber- _hoodie_ hitam. Sementara di bagian bawah, celana jins abu-abu gelap membungkus kaki panjangnya. Sepatu sneaker yang dipakainya didominasi warna merah-hitam. Pria berkulit cokelat yang lumayan gelap itu melangkah ke arah pintu utama klub.

Suara musik terdengar mendominasi saat Aomine berhenti di depan tangga dan mengedarkan pandangan. Orang-orang dari berbagai kalangan sosial tampak di mana-mana. Sepertinya akan butuh waktu untuk mencari Nijimura di antara kerumunan orang-orang itu. Apa lebih baik ia meneleponnya saja?

"Aomine!"

Baru saja akan mengambil ponselnya di saku celana, suara Nijimura terdengar dari samping. Pria bersurai hitam yang lebih tinggi dari Aomine berjalan mendekat dengan satu tangan melambai di udara dan bibir tersenyum. Aomine balas tersenyum, ternyata ia tak perlu repot mencari.

"Terima kasih kau sudah datang. Ayo ikut aku. Kita bicara di ruanganku," ajak Nijimura sambil menuruni tangga lebih dulu. Aomine mengangguk.

Orang-orang yang mereka lewati tampak menyapa Nijimura, dan dibalas dengan ramah oleh pria itu.

Lidah Aomine mendadak gatal untuk berkata, "Sepertinya kau terkenal juga, _Senpai._ Banyak yang menyapamu tadi."

Nijimura menoleh ke belakang tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya di koridor tanpa jendela yang dilaluinya bersama Aomine. "Begitulah. Lagipula aku bekerja di klub ini. Wajar kalau aku dikenal mereka."

Kedua alis Aomine terangkat tinggi, " _Senpai_ bekerja di sini? Sebagai apa?"

"Manajer."

"Wow."

Pintu ruang kerja dibuka dari luar, Nijimura melebarkan daun pintu. Aomine melangkah masuk dan langsung menuju sofa. Nijimura mengikuti setelah menutup pintu.

"Mau minum?" tawar Nijimura.

"Tidak. Nanti saja." Aomine menggeleng. "Langsung saja dengan apa yang ingin Senpai bicarakan."

"Baiklah." Menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa tunggal yang berhadapan dengan mantan adik kelasnya itu, Nijimura menarik nafas panjang sebelum memulai. "Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Aomine. Klub ini kehilangan DJ yang biasa memainkan musik untuk meramaikan _dance floor._ Kau masih ingat dengan Haizaki Shougou?"

Aomine tampak mengingat-ingat wajah si pemilik nama yang disebutkan Nijimura. Kalau ia tak salah ingat, Haizaki itu seangkatan dengannya saat SMA dulu dan juga satu klub basket; rambutnya abu-abu berantakan dan hobi mencari masalah. "Oh, ya. Aku masih ingat."

Sekilas Nijimura tersenyum. "Tadinya Haizaki adalah DJ di klub ini. Tapi karena dia membuat masalah dengan salah satu pengunjung di klub ini, aku memecatnya dari profesinya itu, dan mendepaknya keluar."

"Oh." Aomine tidak terlalu terkejut. Mengingat kelakuan Haizaki yang juga selalu bermasalah saat SMA dulu.

"Karena itu," sikap tubuh Nijimura berubah jadi bersedekap dengan wajah serius. "Maukah kau bekerja di sini sebagai DJ untuk menggantikannya, Aomine?"

Si gangurou mengerjap, "Eh? Aku?" Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada dirinya sendiri. Nijimura mengangguk.

"Kudengar dari Kuroko, selama lima tahun kau tinggal di Amerika, kau juga pernah bekerja sebagai DJ di sebuah klub malam. Bahkan juga bekerja di _event-event_ secara _live._ Aku mendapat nomor teleponmu darinya," jelas Nijimura. Sorot matanya menatap penuh harap. "Kuharap bisa mendengar jawaban positif darimu."

Aomine menatap ke arah lain. Padahal ia sudah meminta Kuroko agar merahasiakan pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai DJ saat di Amerika. _Awas saja kalau ketemu, akan kupiting dia dan kucium!_ batin Aomine dalam hati.

Merasa kasihan jika menolak tawaran mantan kakak kelasnya itu, Aomine menarik nafas panjang dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, _Senpai_."

Senyum Nijimura mengembang lebar. " _Arigatou_!" Ia berdiri dari sofa dan mengulurkan sebelah tangan ke arah Aomine. "Ngomong-ngomong, panggil saja aku Nijimura atau nama depanku. Panggilan _Senpai_ itu bisa kau tinggalkan."

" _Okay_." Aomine tertawa geli sambil membalas jabatan tangan. "Jadi, kapan aku mulai bekerja?"

"Sekarang."

"Eh?"

 **.**

 **. .**

Aomine tidak memperlihatkan sikap gugup atau pun demam panggung saat diantar menuju ke atas panggung oleh Nijimura. Kepercayaan dirinya sebagai DJ sudah terasah dengan baik saat di Amerika. Malah ia mulai bersemangat saat melihat seperangkat alat-alat yang akan mendukungnya memainkan musik nanti.

"Aku akan berdiri di sini sambil melihatmu," kata Nijimura. Posisinya berada di sudut panggung dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Hampir semua mata yang ada di bawa tertuju ke atas panggung. Aomine memakai headset besar di kedua telinganya. Beberapa kali ia _check sound_ untuk memilih musik mana yang harus dimainkan terlebih dahulu. Persiapan selesai, intro musik dimainkan.

Aomine akhirnya membalas tatapan orang-orang yang mengamatinya sambil berseru, " _Are you ready for dancing, guys? Come here. I wanna show you my talented!_ "

Musik bertempo _high_ diputar. Perpaduan musik antara _hip-hop_ dan _rock._ Tak butuh waktu lama, orang-orang menuruni _dance floor_ dan mulai menari bebas. Kerumunan itu semakin bertambah banyak, hingga terlihat sudah tak ada ruang kosong lagi bagi siapa yang ingin menari.

Nijimura mengacungkan jari jempolnya bersamaan dengan Aomine yang sekilas menoleh. Pria _gangurou_ yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu menyeringai senang. Kedua tangannya sibuk; yang satu memainkan piringan hitam, sementara yang lain mengatur tombol-tombol _sound system._

Jauh dari atas panggung, tepatnya di lantai dua. Seorang pria berwajah _ikemen_ duduk di sofa kulit panjang yang diapit oleh kedua wanita. Rambut kuning si pria _ikemen_ tertutupi topi fedora abu-abu. Dari gaya berpakaiannya yang terlihat fashionable, sepertinya ia seorang model. Kaus V- _neck_ putihnya dipadu dengan _vest_ cokelat dan _blazer mocca._ Celana hitam panjang melekat sempurna di kedua kaki jenjangnya. Di pergelangan tangan kirinya, jam tangan mahal melingkar. Sebuah anting indigo menggantung di telinga kiri. Kedua kakinya yang menyilang memperlihatkan sepatu semi-bot berkulit asli.

"Sepertinya, Nijimura- _san_ sudah mendapat DJ baru untuk klub ini." Gadis berambut panjang _curly_ yang duduk di samping kanan si pria kuning berkata sambil mengambil gelas minumannya di atas meja.

"Bahasa Inggrisnya fasih. Apa dia dari luar negeri, ya? Kulit cokelatnya lumayan gelap. Dia tinggi dan berotot. Apalagi wajahnya tampan!" Gadis berambut pendek yang duduk di sebelah kiri berkomentar dengan nada centil.

"Wajahnya kelihatan seperti lahir dari negara kita. Apa mungkin dia campuran?"

"Aku ingin tahu siapa namanya!"

" _Urusai_ ," pria bersurai kuning akhirnya bersuara. Wajahnya tampak jengkel mendengar pembicaraan kedua wanita di sampingnya. "Jika kalian berdua memang tertarik pada pria itu, pergi saja sana- _ssu_."

"Ryouta cemburu, ya?" Gadis berambut panjang mengerling menggoda.

"Kami berdua tetap setia padamu kok!" sahut gadis berambut pendek sambil memeluk lengan si pria kuning itu dengan manja.

Meski tahu dua wanita di sampingnya berwajah dua, pria _ikemen_ itu tak peduli. Toh, karena dirinya mereka bisa menempel. Gelas minumannya yang beralkohol kembali disambar. Ia mulai bosan, siapa lagi yang akan diincarnya malam ini?

 **.**

 **. .**

" _Good job!_ " Nijimura mengangkat satu tangannya, memberi isyarat Aomine yang baru turun dari atas panggung agar membalas dengan _high five._

Aomine terkekeh senang. Menepuk telapak tangan Nijimura dengan tangannya. " _Thanks._ Aku haus." Dua jam _non-stop_ di atas panggung DJ membuat tenggorokannya kering, karena sesekali berseru ke arah orang-orang yang menari.

"Akan kutraktir kau minum di bar sana. Ayo!" Sebelah lengan Nijimura merangkul pundak Aomine sambil berjalan.

Setengah jalan menuju bar, langkah Aomine terhenti saat melihat mantan teman SMA-nya yang duduk di sofa. Kedua matanya berkedip untuk memastikan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nijimura, ikut melihat ke arah mana mata Aomine tertuju.

"Itu Midorima Shintarou, kan?" Aomine bertanya tanpa menoleh.

Nijimura mengangguk, "Ya, dia kadang datang bersama pacarnya."

"Akan kusapa dia!" Melepas rangkulan Nijimura, si _gangurou_ melangkah lebar ke arah sofa yang diduduki Midorima. "Oi, Midorima!"

Pria bersurai hijau yang memakai kacamata itu terkejut melihat penampakan Aomine. "Aomine? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, _nanodayo_?"

"Aku baru kembali dari Amerika siang tadi." Aomine menyeringai. "Kebiasaanmu membawa-bawa _lucky item_ ke mana saja itu belum hilang-hilang juga, ya?" Dagunya menunjuk spatula yang dipegang si _megane_ hijau. Kadang ia berpikir kalau mantan teman SMA-nya itu sangat aneh, bisa-bisanya percaya ramalan sampai membawa-bawa _lucky item_ yang diberitahu Oha Asha.

"Shin- _chan_ , siapa dia?" Pria berambut hitam belah tengah yang baru kembali dari _toilet_ sontak membuat Midorima dan Aomine menoleh hampir bersamaan.

"Mantan teman SMA-ku dulu, _nanodayo_." Midorima menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya dengan ujung jari tengahnya. "Kenapa kau lama, Takao?"

"Hai!" Aomine melambaikan satu tangan, "Namaku Aomine Daiki. Salam kenal!"

" _Toilet_ penuh," pria bertubuh pendek itu kembali menatap Aomine sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku Kazunari Takao. Pacarnya Shin- _chan_."

Satu alis Aomine terangkat, sebelum ia menatap Midorima. Tidak kaget dengan pasangan sesama jenis di depan matanya. Hanya saja— "He, tidak kusangka kau bisa menjalin hubungan dengan dia. Setahuku kau itu _introvert,_ Midorima."

Si megane hijau mendelik. "Tutup mulutmu, _nanodayo_."

Takao tiba-tiba tertawa lepas. "Kesan pertamaku saat bertemu Shin- _chan_ juga begitu, Aomine- _san_. Apalagi dia _tsundere,_ tapi sebenarnya baik. "

"Takao!" Midorima menggeram tertahan.

Giliran Aomine yang tertawa lepas.

"Tadi aku melihat Aomine- _san_ di atas panggung sebagai DJ. _Kakkoi_!" puji Takao sambil memberikan dua jari jempol. Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil meringis.

" _Thanks._ Aku dimintai tolong Nijimura- _san_ untuk jadi DJ di klub ini," jari jempolnya menunjuk sang manajer klub yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria tak jauh dari mereka. "Katanya DJ yang lama membuat masalah dengan salah satu pengunjung di klub ini, dan akhirnya diberhentikan."

"Oh, masalah itu hampir tak ada jalan damai, lho!" Takao menjelaskan dengan nada mengebu-ebu, "Tepatnya seminggu yang lalu. Haizaki- _san_ hampir saja menghajar orang itu. Tapi memang salah orang itu, karena berani merebut pacar Haizaki- _san_."

Aomine jadi penasaran. "'Orang itu'? Aku penasaran, apa orang itu datang ke klub ini?"

"Orang itu sering datang kok. Namanya Kise Ryouta. Kusarankan agar kau tak dekat-dekat dengannya, Aomine- _san_. Apalagi jika kau membawa pacarmu ke klub ini!" Takao menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan kanan dengan wajah serius.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kedua alis Aomine terangkat tinggi. Ia tak perlu khawatir, karena memang belum menjalin hubungan dengan siapa-siapa.

"Kise Ryouta itu seorang model. Wajahnya terkenal _ikemen._ Dia biseks; penyuka wanita dan juga pria. Tampangnya memang kelihatan bersahabat dan baik, tapi sebenarnya—" perkataan Takao terpotong oleh suara Midorima yang menginterupsi.

"Takao, restleting celanamu lupa ditutup, _nanodayo_."

Pria pendek itu kontan melotot sambil menunduk. Dengan wajah malu, buru-buru ia menarik restleting celananya hingga menutup. Aomine membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan, menahan gelak tawa.

"Tapi sebenarnya, apa?" Berhasil meredakan tawanya, si _gangurou_ menuntut lanjutan.

Takao sempat mendengus sebal ke arah Midorima yang sudah merusak situasi. Padahal ia sedang bicara serius. "Tapi sebenarnya, dia punya hobi buruk yang sudah jadi rahasia umum di klub ini."

Seolah sudah ditakdirkan untuk muncul di hadapan Aomine, sosok yang sedang dibicarakan terlihat berjalan menuju _toilet._

"Itu dia, Kise Ryouta! Yang pakai topi fedora abu-abu!" Takao buru-buru menunjuk yang bersangkutan sebelum menghilang.

Aomine tak berkedip. Seolah ada magnet yang membuat tatapannya terus mengikuti punggung Kise.

"Ingat ini baik-baik, Aomine- _san_." Suara Takao menarik kembali atensi Aomine. "Dia punya hobi merebut pacar orang lain. Biar disuguhkan puluhan wanita atau pria yang masih _single,_ dia tak akan melirik sama sekali. Karena dia cuma berminat dengan pacarnya orang lain. Makanya dia mendapat sebutan _Couple Crusher._ Jika kau tertipu dengan tampangnya, maka tamatlah sudah."

 **.**

 **. .**

Meski sudah peringatkan, kenyataannya Aomine semakin penasaran untuk mendekati Kise. Mungkin Aomine masokis. Masa bodoh. Pria berwajah _ikemen_ itu sudah menarik perhatiannya. Akan digunakannya segala cara agar Kise meliriknya.

Dan, menjadi miliknya.

Seperti tokoh cerita dongeng anak-anak perempuan, Cinderella diharuskan pulang sebelum tengah malam. Sebelum sihir ibu peri yang membuat penampilan _fabulous_ -nya menghilang. Tapi Cinderela versi laki-laki yang satu ini memilih pulang, karena alkohol yang 85 persen sudah menguasai tubuh dan kinerja otaknya. Jalannya sempoyongan, beberapa kali menabrak orang. Sang pangeran berkulit cokelat gelap mengejar.

"Hei, mau kuantar?"

Dengan satu tangan bertopang di dinding, Kise mendongak dengan pandangan sedikit memburam. Wajah asing yang tak ia kenali. Tapi sekarang ia memang sedang butuh tumpangan. Kebetulan sekali orang itu menawarkan diri.

"...Ya. Antarkan aku- _ssu_."

"Kau masih bisa berjalan?" Baru saja bertanya, Kise sudah ambruk di lantai. Aomine mengerjap. _Dia mabuk parah,_ pikirnya. Tanpa menunggu respon atau jawaban, Aomine mengangkat Kise. Membawanya menuju mobil.

Setelah meletakkan Kise di jok depan samping pengemudi, Aomine memutari bagian depan mobil. Membuka pintu pengemudi, dan duduk di balik stir. Sekilas ia melirik Kise yang setengah tak sadar di samping, sebelum menjalankan mobil. Mobilnya keluar dari area parkir dan melaju di jalanan yang sudah hampir sepi dengan kendaraan.

"Di mana rumahmu?" Aomine bertanya tanpa menoleh.

Kise menjawab tak jelas karena meracau. Ia tertawa-tawa sendiri tanpa alasan. Efek mabuk.

Seperti yang direncanakan Aomine, ia tak perlu mengantar Kise ke rumah pria itu, karena memang akan dibawa ke apartemennya. Aomine juga tak mau repot-repot memeriksa kartu pengenal Kise untuk melihat alamat.

Mobil Aomine memasuki basement apartemennya. Mesin mobil dimatikan. Aomine membuka pintu di samping, memutari bagian depan mobil untuk mencapai pintu di samping Kise. Pria kuning itu sepertinya sudah setengah tertidur saat ditarik Aomine keluar, dan dibawa ke atas gendongan _piggyback._

Sesampainya di apartemen, Aomine langsung menuju kamarnya. Tubuh Kise dijatuhkan di atas tempat tidurnya yang besar; yang bisa ditiduri oleh tiga orang dewasa. Kedua sepatunya dilepas. Sambil melepas jaketnya, Aomine menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil pakaian tidurnya. Niatnya langsung urung saat melihat Kise tiba-tiba bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Aomine. Tak mungkin secepat itu Kise sadar kalau dia tidak berada di rumahnya.

"...Aku mau..." Sebelah tangan Kise menutup mulutnya. Aomine berlari mendekat.

"Tunggu! Jangan muntah di atas tempat tidur—" baru saja kedua tangannya menarik Kise untuk turun, pria kuning itu sudah memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"HOEEEK!"

"Oh, _SHIT_!" Aomine mendesis. Pupil _navy_ -nya mendelik horor. Bajunya kena muntahan Kise. Baunya menyengat, hingga membuatnya nyaris mual.

"HOEK!"

"MASIH ADA LAGI?!"

Muntahan _part_ dua tidak mengenai Aomine, tapi pakaian Kise sendiri. Dari dada sampai bagian selangkangan. Oke, dengan begini mereka berdua sama-sama impas kena muntah. Menahan geram, Aomine mengangkat Kise seperti karung beras di atas pundaknya untuk menuju kamar mandi. Tak menduga kalau masih ada _part_ tiga.

"Ugh—HOEK!"

"OI, _TEME!_ SUDAH CUKUP!"

 **.**

 **. .**

Kise mengeluh dalam tidurnya. Merasakan beban tubuh seseorang di bagian lehernya. Kelopak matanya yang masih sangat berat akhirnya dipaksa membuka. Lengan kekar berkulit cokelat seorang pria menindih lehernya yang sedang tidur menyamping. Menyingkirkan tangan itu, Kise bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit karena _hangover._ Kedua bola mata madu mengedar ke sekeliling kamar yang ia tahu persis bukanlah kamarnya.

Wajah Kise menoleh ke samping kanan. Melihat wajah tertidur seorang pria _gangurou_ yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga det—

"HUWAAA!" Kise menjerit tanpa sadar. Itu pria di atas panggung klub semalam yang berprofesi sebagai DJ! "KENAPA KAU BISA TIDUR DI SAMPINGKU- _SSU_?!"

Sebelah mata Aomine terbuka sambil berdecak, " _Urusai._ Biarkan aku tidur beberapa menit lagi, karena semalam sibuk mengurusmu."

Kise ternganga. Semalam pria itu sibuk mengurusnya? Apa yang terjadi semalam? Ia tak bisa mengingat!

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi- _ssu_!"

Aomine mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi membelakangi sambil menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

"HEEEI!" Kise geram. Kesepuluh jarinya sudah gatal ingin mencakari punggung telanjang pria _gangurou_ itu. Tapi niat itu urung saat menyadari tubuhnya tak ada sehelai benang pun. Telanjang. Hanya ditutupi selimut tebal.

Wajah _ikemen_ itu memucat. Dua orang pria. Sama-sama telanjang. Di atas tempat tidur dan juga di bawah selimut yang sama.

Kesimpulannya, _one night stand._

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU SEMALAM- _SSU_?!" Emosi meluap dan disemburkan dalam bentuk kalimat. Selama ini Kise selalu menjaga diri agar tidak jatuh dalam hubungan yang hanya melakukan seks. Ia benci itu.

"Jangan menuduh sembarangan," Aomine bersuara, setengah membentak. "Aku belum melakukan apa-apa padamu semalam."

"JANGAN BOHONG KAU!" Kepalan tangan Kise teracung, "MAU KUHAJAR, YA- _SSU_?"

"Kau mau menghajarku?" Tubuh yang tidur membelakangi akhirnya berbalik dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi. Ekspresinya menantang. Bibirnya menyeringai. "Silakan. Tapi, jangan menyesal kalau aku balas 'menghajar'-mu dengan beringas di bawah sana." Dagunya menunjuk area privat Kise, sebelum menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Perkataan Aomine langsung membuat Kise bungkam. Mati kutu. Sepertinya pria _gangurou_ itu serius. Kise bergidik tanpa sadar. Adu mulut itu berakhir 1-0. Aomine terkekeh melihat tak ada balasan dari si kuning _ikemen._

Beranjak dari atas tempat tidur, Aomine menuju lemari pakaian. Ia memakai singlet putih dan celana kain hitam panjang. Kemudian kaus putih lengan panjang dan celana kain cokelat panjang ditarik dari lipatan. Pakaian itu dilemparkan ke arah Kise.

"Pakai itu. Aku akan membuat sarapan." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Aomine berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Begitu keluar, ia langsung menuju pintu kamar sambil menguap.

Kise masih bergeming, "Di mana pakaianku semalam- _ssu_?"

Langkah Aomine berhenti tepat di ambang pintu. Wajahnya menoleh ke belakang. "Semalam kau muntah di pakaianmu, dan juga pakaianku. Ada di keranjang kotor kamar mandi."

Pupil madu Kise mengerjap. Semalam ia muntah? Mungkin terlalu banyak minum. Ditatapnya pakaian yang tadi dilemparkan Aomine, sebelum memutuskan untuk memakainya. Tak ada pilihan. Ia tak mau berjalan ke sana kemari dengan telanjang. Tidak mau disamakan dengan raksasa bugil pemakan manusia dari fandom sebelah.

 **.**

 **. .**

Merasa cukup tahu diri karena semalam sudah merepotkan, Kise mengintip dari samping pintu dapur. Melihat si pemilik apartemen sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di konter.

" _Ano_ —" Aomine menoleh mendengar suara yang takut-takut, "—Bolehkah aku membantumu menyiapkan sarapan- _ssu_."

Sekilas bibir Aomine tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kemari. Siapkan kopi untuk kita berdua."

Kise mengangguk. Sibuk membuat kopi, lalu diletakkan di atas meja makan. Kemudian membantu mengangkat roti bakar dari _toaster,_ karena Aomine sibuk menggoreng telur mata sapi. Selesai menyiapkan sarapan pagi, keduanya duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan.

" _Arigatou. Gomen,_ karena semalam sudah merepotkanmu. Dan menuduhmu yang tidak benar di kamar tadi- _ssu_. Namaku Kise Ryouta."

"Aomine Daiki."

Keduanya larut dalam pembicaraan, hingga Kise tersadar kalau siang ini ia ada jadwal pemotretan.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sekali lagi terima kasih- _ssu_."

"Dompet dan ponselmu ada di atas meja kamarku."

Kise mengangguk mengerti. Buru-buru ke kamar untuk mengambil propertinya.

"Pakaianmu ini," begitu keluar dari kamar dengan sepatunya yang sudah terpakai, Kise menatap Aomine yang sudah menunggu di samping pintu. "Akan kucuci sebelum kukembalikan- _ssu_."

"Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya Aomine saat mengantar di depan _lift_ yang masih tertutup.

Pria kuning itu menoleh. Ponselnya diulurkan. "Berikan aku nomor ponselmu- _ssu_."

Aomine mengetik nomor ponselnya di layar sentuh. Pria _gangurou_ itu sempat terpaku melihat jumlah kontak Kise yang ada seribu lebih, sebelum mengembalikan ponsel itu.

"Aominecchi," Kise melihat nama kontak baru di ponselnya sambil tersenyum. Pintu besi kembar di depan mereka akhirnya terbuka otomatis. Kise melangkah masuk sambil berkata, "Nanti kuhubungi—" tepat sebelum pintu _lift_ tertutup, sudut bibirnya terangkat dan melanjutkan, "—kalau aku ingat- _ssu_."

Tubuh Aomine mematung. Sekilas ia melihat topeng asli Kise.

"Begitu, ya?"

Sepertinya pria kuning _ikemen_ itu akan sulit ditaklukkan. Tapi di situlah letak kesenangannya. Aomine menyeringai.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Selamat datang!" Pelayan wanita yang berjaga di depan pintu menyapa Aomine dengan ramah. Salah satu _cafe_ bergaya nuansa eropa menjadi tempat pertemuan dengan Kuroko, siang itu.

Aomine dibawa menuju meja kosong di samping jendela besar. Buku menu diberikan, namun Aomine menolak karena berkata sedang menunggu temannya.

"Tumben Tetsu datang terlambat. Biasanya dia yang selalu _on time_ ," katanya sambil melirik arloji.

"Aku sudah ada di sini, Aomine- _kun_."

"HUWA!" Aomine terkejut bukan main mendengar suara datar di belakang punggungnya. Ternyata Kuroko sudah duduk di meja yang ada di belakangnya. Hawa keberadaan pria bersurai biru langit itu memang sangat tipis. "Tetsu- _teme,_ sejak kapan kau—" kalimatnya tak selesai, karena melihat Kuroko bangkit dari kursi dan duduk di hadapannya.

" _Doumou_."

"Lima tahun kita tidak bertemu. Salam macam apa itu, Tetsu?" Alis Aomine menukik ke bawah, "Kemari kau. Akan kuberi hukuman ciuman!"

"Aomine- _kun_ , jangan berbuat macam-macam. Aku datang ke _cafe_ ini tidak sendiri. Tapi dengan kekasihku."

Tangan Aomine yang baru akan terulur menarik wajah Kuroko sontak urung. Kedua alisnya terangkat. "Kekasihmu? Di mana dia?"

Wajah Kuroko tetap datar saat ia menjawab, "Di belakangmu."

Terperanjat. Aomine menelan ludah susah payah. Merasakan aura berbahaya dari belakang punggungnya. Dengan gerakan lambat, Aomine memutar kepalanya. Pupil _navy_ -nya bertubrukan dengan sepasang mata heterokromatik berpupil vertikal. Tanpa sadar Aomine merinding melihat mata kiri yang berwarna _goldenrod._ Wajah Aomine berubah pucat.

"Jadi, kau mantan teman SMA, Tetsuya?" Pria bersurai merah dan memiliki tinggi badan yang lebih pendek dari Aomine itu bertanya dengan nada dingin. "Tadi sepertinya aku mendengarmu akan memberi Tetsuya hukuman?"

Tawa hambar keluar dari bibir Aomine yang sedikit gemetar. "Ber-bercanda. Aku hanya bercanda tadi!" Buru-buru ia meralat ucapannya tadi. "Benarkan, Tetsu?" Matanya menatap panik ke arah pria biru pendek itu, meminta pertolongan. Karena nyawanya serasa di ujung tanduk.

Kuroko mengangguk mengiyakan. "Sei- _kun_ , duduklah di sini." Ia menunjuk kursi kosong di sampingnya.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou." Tak ada senyuman ramah atau pun tangan yang terulur saat memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, namaku Aomine Daiki." Suara bass Aomine sedikit tergagap. Untunglah pelayan datang menawarkan buku menu. Atmosfir yang sempat tegang sedikit mencair.

Menyadari kalau ia tak bisa bicara leluasa dengan Kuroko, karena ada makhluk merah horor yang terus mengawasi, Aomine terus berkeringat dingin. Pembicaraannya dengan Kuroko terdengar kaku, bahkan ambigu. Beruntung karena Akashi tidak bisa berlama-lama.

"Aku ada urusan. Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah selesai melepas rindu dengan temanmu itu, Tetsuya." Akashi bangkit dari kursi, setelah sebelumnya mengecup pelipis Kuroko. Kedua matanya menatap Aomine tajam. "Jangan berani menyentuh Tetsuya, jika kau masih ingin hidup. Sadarilah posisimu." Ancamannya sangat berefek bagi Aomine.

"Aku janji tidak akan menyentuh Tetsu!"

"Kupegang janjimu itu."

Setelah Akashi menghilang dari pandangan, Aomine menjatuhkan dahinya di atas meja. "Mengerikan. Kenapa kau bisa berpacaran dengan manusia psikopat itu, Tetsu?"

"Aomine- _kun_ , cinta itu buta." Kuroko berujar dengan pipi bersemu merah, "Sei- _kun_ sangat baik padaku."

Aomine tidak tahu harus pasang wajah kaget atau syok. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan berkomentar lagi tentang kekasih psikopatmu itu, Tetsu."

"Aku dan Sei- _kun_ sebenarnya sudah bertunangan." Kuroko memperlihatkan jemari kirinya. Ada cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih yang melingkari jari manisnya.

Sepasang bola mata Aomine seketika terbelalak, " _NANI_?!"

 **.**

 **. .**

Kerumunan orang-orang menarik perhatian Aomine yang sedang berjalan dengan Kuroko di atas trotoar, setelah keluar dari _cafe._ Kebanyakan dari kerumunan itu didominasi kaum hawa.

"Ada apa ya di sana? Ayo kita lihat, Tetsu!"

Mendekati kerumunan, Aomine bisa melihat para kru yang sedang sibuk memasang alat-alat untuk pemotretan. Sepertinya akan ada model yang berfoto dengan latar _indoor_ di lokasi pertokoan ini.

"Siapa modelnya, ya?" Aomine bertanya entah pada siapa.

Pertanyaan Aomine langsung terjawab dengan jeritan para _fans_ di sekitar pagar pembatas.

"KYAAAAA! KISE- _KUN_!"

"KYAAA, AKU INGIN SEKALI BERJABAT TANGAN DENGANNYA!"

"KISE- _KUN_ , TOLONG LIHAT KEMARI!"

Aomine mengerjap. Tunggu, Kise? Maksudnya Kise Ryouta yang semalam di klub, dan dibawa pulang ke apartemennya?

Sang model turun dari dalam van dengan senyuman di bibir. Tangannya melambai-lambai ke arah _fans_ -nya. Kise berjalan menuju ke posisi di mana ia akan berfoto. Pemotretan dimulai. Konsentrasi Kise terfokus pada lensa kamera fotografer. Ke mana pun kamera mengambil foto-fotonya, ia menunjukkan perannya sebagai model tanpa terusik suara berisik _fans_ -nya.

"Kise- _kun_..." suara Kuroko yang nyaris berbisik membuat Aomine menoleh ke samping. Pemuda biru berwajah manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ada apa, Tetsu? Kau juga kenal dengan Kise?" Kedua alis Aomine terangkat saat bertanya.

Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya, hingga poni panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Aomine- _kun_ , aku pamit duluan. _Jaa ne."_ Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia berbalik pergi dengan satu tangan mengepal di depan dada.

 **.**

 **. .**

Klub Heaven. Aomine sampai tepat jam tujuh malam. Setelah memarkir mobilnya, ia turun dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Langkah Aomine sempat terhenti, sebelum melewati pintu utama. Sebuah mobil Ascari A10 berwarna kuning berhenti. Pintu depan samping kanan mobil terbuka dari dalam. Kise melangkah ke luar dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sang pengemudi mobil _sport_ itu ke luar dan menyerahkan kuncinya pada salah satu _security._ Dengan manja, Kise memeluk sebelah lengan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Berniat memamerkan 'pacar' barunya yang berhasil direbut.

Aomine tertegun saat Kise melewatinya tanpa meliriknya. Sedikit pun!

 _'Biar disuguhkan puluhan wanita atau pria yang masih single, dia tak akan melirik sama sekali. Karena dia cuma berminat dengan pacarnya orang lain.'_

Perkataan Takao kemarin tiba-tiba berbisik di telinga Aomine. Heh, jadi begitu? Karena dirinya _single,_ tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapa-siapa, jadi Kise tidak tertarik padanya?

Sambil kembali berjalan, Aomine tampak menerawang. Memikirkan cara untuk membuat Kise meliriknya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Sama seperti kemarin, _dance floor_ memanas dengan musik yang dimainkan Aomine di atas panggung. Di antara orang-orang yang menari, Aomine menangkap sosok Kise yang juga ikut menari bersama pacarnya. Si kuning _ikemen_ itu menari dengan sikap tubuh seduktif, menggoda pacarnya hingga _horny._ Tapi orang-orang di sekitarnya juga kena godaannya hanya dengan melihat.

Kise terkekeh senang. Meski merasa seperti di tengah-tengah kawanan serigala kelaparan, ia tetap melanjutkan tariannya. Dan baru berhenti begitu sudah merasa kelelahan. Dengan digandeng pacarnya, Kise meninggalkan _dance floor._

Tak menyadari kalau sejak tadi tatapan Aomine terus tertuju hingga kedua orang itu duduk di sofa panjang, tak jauh dari konter bar.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai DJ selama dua jam lebih, Aomine akhirnya turun dari atas panggung. Langsung menuju bar untuk memesan minuman. Sepasang matanya kembali mengawasi Kise.

Tiba-tiba Kise berdiri dari sebelah pacarnya. Tujuannya _toilet._ Aomine menyusul, setelah meneguk minumannya dua kali.

Selesai dengan panggilan alam, Kise yang baru saja akan keluar dari salah satu bilik _toilet_ sontak terkejut melihat sosok yang menghadang di depan pintu.

" _Yo_!"

Kedua mata Kise menyipit, "Siapa kau- _ssu_?"

Sudut bibir Aomine berkedut-kedut. Makhluk kuning itu sepertinya butuh diberi pelajaran. Padahal baru semalam Aomine menolongnya dan direpotkan. Secepat itukah ia dilupakan?

Aomine merangsek masuk. Pintu bilik _toilet_ dikunci dari dalam. Punggung Aomine bersandar, menghalangi jalan keluar. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'siapa kau'? Sudah lupa semalam?"

Kise menatap ke arah lain. Tampak mengingat-ingat. "Oh!" Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'. "Tentu saja aku tidak ingat- _ssu_!"

Heh! Aomine melotot.

Sebelum Kise sempat menduga, kedua tangan Aomine mendorong tubuhnya ke samping. Bibirnya yang akan memprotes segera dibungkam oleh ciuman Aomine. Kise mendelik. Berusaha meronta, tapi kekuatan Aomine menahan pergerakannya.

"Umngh! Umngh!"

Ciuman tak dilepaskan hingga tiga menit. Aomine menyeringai puas melihat setetes _saliva_ mengalir dari sudut bibir Kise.

"Sudah ingat, Kise?" Satu alis Aomine terangkat.

Si kuning _ikemen_ memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa menoleh dari wajah Aomine, punggung tangannya menyeka bibir. "Sayang sekali, aku tidak ingat- _ssu_."

Geraman tertahan di balik bibir Aomine. Pria _gangurou_ itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Membiarkan Kise yang membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar. Namun langkah pria kuning itu tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Kurokocchi...?" Pemuda biru pendek yang baru memasuki _toilet_ tak kalah terkejut melihat sosok Kise yang membeku.

"Tetsu?" Aomine membulat, "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Kise berlalu pergi. Aomine kembali menatap Kuroko.

"Kau kenal dengan Kise, Tetsu? Tadi kudengar dia memanggil namamu."

Hening.

Kuroko akhirnya mengangguk kecil, "Aomine- _kun_ , _sumimasen._ Aku tak pernah menceritakan hal ini padamu. Kise- _kun_ itu dulu...," jeda sejenak, "mantan pacarku saat kuliah."

 _Mayday! Mayday!_ Di dalam otak Aomine terjadi kerusuhan mendadak.

"KAU BOHONG KAN, TETSU?!" Aomine berteriak dengan mata membelalak.

Gunting kecil tiba-tiba teracung. Wajah Kuroko berubah setengah gelap. "Untuk apa aku berbohong, Aomine- _kun_? Matamu mau kucongkel dengan gunting ini?"

 _Glek!_ Aomine termundur dua langkah tanpa sadar. Sejak kapan Kuroko berubah jadi psikopat? Ah, Aomine baru ingat. Pasti otak Kuroko sudah dicuci oleh si Akashi itu. Dasar raja iblis. Dipikir-pikir bakal jadi apa anak mereka kalau keduanya psikopat? Pasti setiap hari anak-anaknya akan melihat hal-hal berbau _gore._

" _Go-Gomen._ Turunkan gunting itu, Tetsu." Aomine berusaha menenangkan, "Akan kudengar ceritamu."

Si biru pendek patuh dan kembali menyimpan gunting pemberian tunangannya. Katanya, gunting itu untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada orang mesum yang berniat menganggu. Bisa digunakan juga untuk mengancam teman sendiri.

"Kita bicara di ruangan Nijimura- _san_ ," Kuroko berbalik lebih dulu menuju pintu. "Sei- _kun_ juga ada di sana."

Aomine membelalak, "Akashi juga datang?!"

 _Oh, my god._ Aomine berdoa dalam hati. Selamatkanlah nyawanya dari psikopat satu itu...

 **.**

 **. .**

Aomine bisa sedikit menarik nafas lega. Nijimura masih duduk di sampingnya. Pria yang setahun lebih tua itu juga penasaran ingin mendengar cerita Kuroko.

"Aku bertemu Sei- _kun_ dan Kise- _kun_ saat zaman kuliah dulu," Kuroko memulai. "Kami bertiga berteman. Tapi suatu hari, Kise- _kun_ menyatakan perasaannya padaku, dan kami berpacaran. Saat itu, Kise- _kun_ belum terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai model. Dia selalu memprioritaskan diriku. Namun tawaran pekerjaan yang datang padanya semakin bertambah, dia kehilangan waktunya denganku..." wajah Kuroko tiba-tiba menunduk.

Hening.

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali melanjutkan, "Awalnya aku berusaha mengerti kondisinya. Tapi lama kelamaan, aku tak sanggup lagi. Dia selalu melupakan janji dengan alasan pekerjaannya. Berulang-ulang kali. Aku menyerah. Aku tak bisa memercayainya lagi. Dia selalu beranggapan kalau aku selalu mencintainya dan akan tetap setia. Tapi dia sendiri yang tak bisa melakukan hal sebaliknya." Menoleh ke samping, bibir yang sejak tadi datar akhirnya tersenyum melihat tunangannya. "Rasa kesepianku terobati dengan kehadiran Sei- _kun_. Janjinya padaku tidak pernah sekali pun diingkari. Aku akhirnya meninggalkan Kise- _kun_ dan memilih Sei- _kun._ Komitmen Sei- _kun_ membuatku bisa melangkah ke hubungan serius. Bersamanya, aku bisa melihat masa depan."

Akashi tersenyum, sembari menautkan jemarinya dengan Kuroko. Mengecup punggung tangan pemuda biru itu tanpa menoleh dari matanya.

Entah kenapa, Aomine jadi iri melihat pemandangan _lovey dovey_ itu. _Sialan, Tetsu, kalau mau pamer lihat situasi juga kali!_ batin Aomine dongkol.

"Apa Kise sudah bisa menerima hubungan kalian berdua?" Nijimura angkat suara.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Jika bertemu aku atau Sei- _kun,_ biasanya Kise- _kun_ selalu pergi." Helaan nafas berat, "Terkadang aku selalu kepikiran. Seandainya Kise- _kun_ mau merestui hubungan kami."

"Dia sudah menyia-nyiakan dirimu. Tidak perlu memikirkannya, Tetsuya." Akashi melanjutkan dengan sudut bibir terangkat, "Orang seperti dia lebih pantas mati kesepian dan tidak dicintai."

Dasar sadis! Aomine menggeleng dalam imajinatif.

"Kalau begitu," Aomine berdiri dari sofa. "Masalah itu akan _clear_ jika aku bisa membuat Kise merestui hubungan kalian, kan?"

Ketiga orang di sekitarnya menatapnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Nijimura mewakili suara Akashi dan Kuroko.

Pria gangurou itu tak langsung menjawab. Dengan bibir menyeringai, ia berjalan menuju pintu. "Akan kubuat Kise jadi milikku."

 **.**

 **. .**

" _Yo,_ Tuan _Couple Crusher._ Ke mana pacarmu yang kemarin itu?"

Kise meneguk minuman di gelasnya tanpa menoleh. Seolah suara Aomine hanya angin lalu. Hanya bisikan gaib yang lewat. Abaikan saja.

Merasa diabaikan, Aomine yang bertemperamen pendek langsung terpancing emosi. "Oi, kau anggap aku ini patung? Aku bicara denganmu, _Teme_!"

Si kuning _ikemen_ tetap diam seribu bahasa. Aomine mendengus, ia masih punya alternatif lain yang pasti efektif.

"Kemarin, Tetsu menceritakan hubungan kalian." Perkataan Aomine akhirnya berhasil memancing atensi Kise. Sang model melirik lewat ekor mata. "Semuanya salahmu, karena sudah menyia-nyiakannya. Makanya Akashi yang berhasil merebut hati dan mengisi posisi di samping Tetsu."

Gelas minuman di tangan Kise dicengkram dengan erat. Sesaat ia memejamkan mata. Kejadian hari itu terputar kembali.

 _"Kise-kun, sumimasen. Aku ingin putus darimu. Hatiku saat ini sudah dipenuhi oleh Sei-kun. Kami akan segera bertunangan."_

 _Jantung Kise nyaris berhenti saat itu. Kenapa? Bukankah Kuroko selalu mencintainya? Tapi, kenapa?_

 _Tubuh Kise membeku melihat Akashi membawa Kuroko pergi. Sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan terukir di bibir. Pria bersurai merah yang dianggapnya sebagai teman baiknya itu, kenapa melakukan hal sekejam itu? Merebut Kuroko dari sisinya. Merampas kebahagiaannya._

Kise membuka mata. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha melupakan, memori buruk itu selalu menghantuinya.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu, Tuan Sok Tahu?" Sorot mata Kise terlihat kosong. "Aku kehilangan pacar dan teman baikku di saat yang bersamaan. Bagiku sekarang, percintaan hanyalah permainan. Menaklukkan atau ditaklukkan, hanya itu- _ssu_."

Sejumlah uang dan tip diletakkan di atas meja untuk sang _bartender._ Kise berdiri dari kursi. Meninggalkan Aomine yang terus mengikuti punggungnya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Pada akhirnya, Kise mendapat buah simalakama dari apa yang ia perbuat. Begitu keluar dari klub, Haizaki langsung menyeretnya ke bagian belakang gedung yang sepi. Di sana sudah ada teman-temannya Haizaki yang menunggu.

"Si brengsek ini sudah merebut pacarku dan juga pacar kalian, kan?" Haizaki menatap teman-temannya. "Ayo, kita ramai-ramai beri dia pelajaran!"

Lawannya terlalu banyak, Kise terpojok. Pukulan di wajah dan tubuhnya diterima dengan telak. Tak bisa membalas karena mereka bergiliran menahannya sambil memukul. Lebam mulai menghiasi wajahnya dan bagian tubuh yang masih tertutupi pakaian. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir yang pecah. Tubuhnya dilempar ke tanah setelah puas dipukul. Tapi bagi Haizaki yang dendamnya belum surut, masih punya rencana lain.

"Telanjangi dia. Kita perkosa bergiliran!"

Kise membelalak. Pukulan di tubuhnya ia masih bisa terima, tapi kalau sampai mendapat kekerasan seksual ia menolak! Kedua matanya memanas. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng. Haizaki tertawa kejam, kemudian menjilat ibu jarinya.

"Aku yang pertama, Kise. Mari bersenang-senang!"

Tepat sebelum Haizaki menarik turun celana Kise, suara bass seseorang dari belakang menghentikan niatnya.

"Dasar para pecundang. Beraninya memukul ramai-ramai."

Haizaki menoleh, kembali berdiri. Berhadapan dengan Aomine. "Oh, kau DJ baru di klub, kan? Kau kemari untuk menyelamatkan si brengsek itu? Berani juga nyalimu, hah?"

Melirik arlojinya, Aomine berkata tanpa menoleh, "Aku sudah menelepon ambulans. Jika tidak terjebak macet, pasti akan sampai lima belas menit." Tatapannya kembali pada Haizaki. "Satu, dua, tiga..." enggan menunjuk mereka semua, Aomine melanjutkan dengan bibir menyeringai, "Enam orang yang ada di sini, kupastikan akan masuk rumah sakit, malam ini."

Kedua kelopak mata Kise terpejam. Tidak ingin melihat adegan kekerasan yang sedang terjadi. Dari suara Aomine yang sesekali tertawa mengejek, sepertinya pria _gangurou_ itu lebih unggul dalam perkelahian.

Satu per satu tumbang dengan lebam dan darah yang lebih parah dari Kise. Hanya berkelahi dengan tangan kosong, Aomine sudah membuat semuanya nyaris sakaratul maut. Bagaimana kalau pakai senjata tajam? Pasti nyawa langsung melayang ke dunia lain.

"Oi. Kau belum mati, kan?" Aomine akhirnya berdiri di samping Kise dengan satu tangan menopang pinggang.

"Biarkan saja aku mati," balas Kise tanpa membuka mata. "Lagipula bukan urusanmu- _ssu_."

"Tentu saja urusanku," Aomine membungkuk, mengangkat tubuh Kise ke atas gendongan ala putri. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mati, sebelum kau jadi milikku."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Kise refleks membuka mata. Keduanya saling pandang.

Satu alis Aomine terangkat dengan bibir tersenyum, "Aku mengharapkan balasan terima kasihmu karena sudah ditolong."

Kise berdecak pelan, "Jadi, pertolonganmu mengharapkan pamrih- _ssu_? Dasar tidak ikhlas—" perkataannya terpotong karena Aomine tiba-tiba mencium dahinya. Wajah Kise mendadak panas dengan mata membulat tak percaya.

Suara sirene ambulans terdengar mendekat saat Aomine meletakkan Kise hati-hati di jok mobilnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sedang membayangkan bagaimana mobil ambulans itu mengangkut enam orang yang kubuat babak belur di dalam satu mobil," kata Aomine sambil memutar kunci mobilnya.

Kise tak berkomentar. Dalam hati ia menahan geli, karena ikut membayangkan hal itu.

 **.**

 **. .**

Biasanya kalau hari Minggu, Aomine akan bermalas-malasan sampai jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Tapi pagi itu, kedamaiannya terusik dengan bel apartemen yang dipencet berkali-kali.

 _Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

"SIALAN!" Aomine merutuk, sembari mengeyahkan selimut. Panther hitam itu berlari menuju pintu. Membukanya dengan wajah berang, dan berniat menyemburkan emosinya. Tapi langsung tertelan kembali begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

" _Ohayou_." Kise melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Aomine yang mendadak bengong. "Halo? Kenapa kau- _ssu_?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang." Si _gangurou_ berkata setengah berbisik.

Kise tersenyum kecil. "Pakaianmu yang kupakai tempo hari. Maaf, baru sekarang kukembalikan," tas berisi pakaian Aomine yang sudah dicuci diulurkan. "Apa kau tidak ada _planning_ hari ini- _ssu_?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Pertanyaan Kise kembali dibalas dengan pertanyaan.

"Mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Kise meringis, "Aku tak akan memaksa kalau kau tak mau- _ssu_."

"Kata siapa aku menolak?" Tangan Aomine menarik Kise masuk, "Tunggu di dalam. Aku akan mandi."

 **.**

 **. .**

"Sudah berapa tahun kau memakai mobil buatan Amerika ini- _ssu_?"

Aomine menoleh sekilas dari jalanan di depannya, "Dua tahun lebih. Kenapa?"

Jemari Kise mengelus permukaan _dashboard_ di depannya. "Katanya, ini mobil ketiga tercepat di dunia. Boleh kupinjam sebentar untuk mengemudikannya- _ssu_?"

"Tentu." Aomine melambatkan mobil _sport_ -nya di samping jalan. Keduanya kompak turun dan menukar posisi.

Kise memakai sabuk pengaman. Kesepuluh jarinya memegang stir dengan gugup, sebelum menginjak pedal gas pelan-pelan.

"Jangan gugup begitu. Anggap saja mobil biasa."

"Oh, baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu- _ssu_!"

Tuas persneling digerakkan, Kise tersenyum lebar sambil menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam. Mobil itu melesat seperti peluru. Aomine terhenyak.

"Oi! Pelan-pelan saja membawa mobilku ini! Kau mau kita berdua tertimpa bencana?!" omel yang punya mobil. Jantungnya jumpalitan melihat cara mengemudi Kise yang bar-bar dan lebih gila darinya.

Kise malah semakin melajukan mobil yang dikemudikannya. Ia menoleh ke samping sambil berseru, "Ini menyenangkan sekali- _ssu_!"

"Lihat jalan di depan, _Teme_!" Tangan Aomine memegang puncak kepala Kise, memutarnya kembali ke depan. "Kau pikir nyawa bisa dibeli di toko obat?!"

"Ahahahahahaha~" Kise tertawa lepas seperti spons kuning yang hidup di dasar laut.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak meminjamkan mobil lagi padamu." Aomine membuka pintu di sampingnya dan melangkah keluar. Agak terhuyung karena syok duduk di jok depan saat mobilnya dikemudikan Kise.

Angin laut berhembus sejuk. Pantai yang mereka kunjungi tak ada siapa pun. Kise melepas sepatunya dan berlari menuju bibir pantai.

"Lauuut!" serunya seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali bertamasya.

Aomine menggeleng sambil mengulum senyum. Ia memilih duduk di pasir pantai. Memperhatikan Kise yang sedang bermain air.

"Kise!" Merasa dipanggil, si kuning _ikemen_ menoleh ke arah Aomine. "Kau sudah pernah meminjam pakaianku, meminjam pemutar MP3-ku saat di apartemenku tadi, dan juga mobilku. Apa lagi yang akan kau pinjam?"

Sesaat Kise terpaku, sebelum kedua kakinya melangkah mendekat. Tatapannya tak menoleh sedikit pun dari sosok Aomine. Ia berhenti di depan pria _gangurou_ itu. Bibir itu akhirnya bergerak terbuka dan menjawab, "Kau."

Aomine tertegun.

"Aominecchi, maukah kau meminjamkan dirimu padaku untuk waktu satu hari ini, dan menjadi kekasihku- _ssu_?"

Hening. Aomine seolah kehabisan kata-kata.

Bibir Kise mengembang tersenyum, tetapi wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kesepian yang tak bisa ditutupi dengan sempurna. Wajah aslinya yang jarang diperlihatkan.

"Hari ini ulang tahunku. Biasanya aku merayakannya dengan keluargaku. Tapi orangtuaku sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun. Sementara kedua _onee-san_ -ku sudah menikah dan lebih mementingkan keluarga kecil mereka- _ssu_." Kise menengadah, menatap langit biru yang cerah. "Karena itulah—"

Tangan Aomine terulur, menarik Kise jatuh dalam pelukannya. "Kalau begitu aku juga akan menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Bibirnya mendekat ke arah telinga dan berbisik, "Kise, maukah kau meminjamkan dirimu padaku untuk selamanya, dan menjadi kekasihku?"

Tidak ada jawaban dengan kata-kata, hanya anggukan dan air mata yang meleleh jatuh. Bibirnya yang gemetar dilumat Aomine dengan lembut. Rasa asin bercampur lewat ciuman. Aomine melepaskan ciuman dan berkata di depan bibir Kise.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou,_ Kise."

 **.**

 **. .**

"Sedang apa, Tetsuya?" Akashi mendekati tempat tidur, di mana tunangannya masih bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut.

"Aomine- _kun_ sedang pamer," si biru pendek menunjukkan layar sentuh ponselnya. "Dia berhasil membuat Kise- _kun_ merestui hubungan kita."

Sepasang mata heterokromatik Akashi menatap foto di layar. Foto Kise yang sedang duduk bersila dengan kedua tangan menangkup di depan wajah. Di bawah kaki Kise ada tulisan 'Kurokocchi, maafkan aku. Berbahagialah dengan Akashicchi', yang ditulis di atas pasir pantai. Akashi mendengus, hampir tertawa.

"Aku menang taruhan, Tetsuya. Layani aku seharian ini."

Kuroko seketika memucat. Baru teringat taruhannya dengan sang tunangan. "Bisa minta perpanjangan waktu, Sei- _kun_?" Yang semalam saja rasa sakitnya masih terasa, sekarang harus melayani lagi?

" _Nope. Time out_." Akashi menyeringai.

Jeritan protes Kuroko teredam. Sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa berjalan ke mana-mana selama beberapa hari ke depan, karena ulah Akashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Beberapa ide yg terinspirasi dan dialog yg ada di fanfiksi ini saya ambil dari: komik Ultra Cute karya Nami Akimoto, komik Little Devil Cafe karya Oda Aya, dan K-Drama 49 days. ^^

.

Maaf, yg berharap ada adegan _lemon_ -nya. Ini masih bulan ramadhan, jadi saya bikin hanya nyerempet. Karena hari ini Kise _bday,_ saya publikasikan spesial juga di FFn (fanfiksi ini sudah duluan saya pos di LJ pas tepat jam 12 malam). Semoga tahun depan saya bisa membuat _bday_ fic untuk Kise lagi. :')

Ya, saya tau di sini banyak karakter yg OOC, apalagi Aomine. Biasanya kan dia hobi nge- _bully_ dan cuekin Kise, tapi di sini saya bikin dia _gentleman_ dan ngejar2 _uke_ -nya.

Oke, sampai jumpa di karya saya yg lain! ;)


End file.
